


Eternity in a Hot Tub

by chellefic



Series: How Sam Winchester Learned Things a Brother Shouldn't Know [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an insurance convention in town, and Dean has a room with a hot tub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity in a Hot Tub

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Grrrl for the criticism.

Whoever had invented hot tubs had been a genius, Dean thought, shifting a little. The stream of warm water hit exactly that spot on his back. A big genius. A geniuses' genius.

Relaxing deeper into the tub, he closed his eyes and thought about absolutely nothing.

"Hello, Dean."

"Cas," Dean answered, opening one eye.

"I didn't startle you."

"I've learned when to expect you."

Cas frowned at him.

Dean closed his eye again. "So, what's up?"

"I have some information I thought you should hear."

"Is it life or death?"

"It's the end of days."

Right. Everything was life or death now. "Will someone die if you wait an hour to tell me?"

"I don't believe so."

"Good. So tell me in an hour."

"Very well." There was a long pause, during which Dean shifted in the tub, trying to get the jets to hit that spot again. "Interesting room," Cas said.

Opening his eyes, Dean grinned at him. "Isn't it great? There's some sort of insurance convention in town. This was all that was left."

"The bed doesn't look terribly comfortable."

Dean shifted his gaze to the red, heart-shaped bed several feet away. "It vibrates."

"Is that conducive to sleep?"

"No, but it's conducive to other things."

Cas still looked confused, but Dean decided against enlightening him. He'd learned the hard way that talking to Cas about sex led to questions. Lots of questions. "You should get in the tub. It's relaxing, and you need to relax."

Tilting his head, Cas studied Dean's face. Dean studied his right back. "You think I'm tense."

"I think you were born tense. Now, come on. Get in. 'cause these jets: sheer heaven."

"There aren't any hot tubs in heaven, Dean, as you well know," Cas said, but he had taken off his coat and draped it over a chair.

"There should be," Dean said, not bothering to look away as Cas continued to undress. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen Cas naked before. Well, parts of Cas anyway. "Maybe if we win, you can go back to heaven and make 'em install hot tubs. Even I might try to follow the commandments if I knew I could spend eternity in a hot tub."

Cas removed his pants. He looked less skinny when all of him was naked. There was a lot of pale skin, with some nicely shaped muscle underneath, a soft cock surrounded by dark, curly hair. Dean jerked his eyes away.

"I doubt this will be a heavenly experience," Cas said, settling into the oval tub on the same end as Dean.

"Don't knock it until you've tried it."

Cas shifted back and forth. "The spray is interesting."

"You can use the buttons on the side to aim it."

Dean watched out of the corner of his eye as Cas wiggled some more and pressed the buttons before finally laying back with a sigh. "This feels nice," Cas said.

"Told you." Dean closed his eyes. "It's like a massage."

"I've never had a massage. Are they nice?"

"I've never had one either. Had some good back rubs, though. One of these days, I'll get a massage." Assuming they survived that long, which Cas was tactful enough not to point out.

"Maybe I'll accompany you."

"Sounds good." Opening one eye, Dean glanced over at Cas who was lying back, head on the edge of the tub. He turned his face toward Dean's. He really was remarkably good-looking, although Dean doubted that had been one of Cas's requirements when looking for a vessel. Not for the first time, Dean wondered what Cas really looked like. "I wish I could see you-- the real you-- without going blind."

"As do I."

"Why?"

"Isn't that what we all wish for, to be seen for who we are by those we care about?"

Part of Dean wanted to leap on the admission that Cas cared about him, but Cas wasn't Sam. Their relationship didn't work the same way. Instead, he turned the idea over in his head. Was that what he wanted-- to be seen, known for who he was? The thought made him shudder. There were parts of him that weren't nice or pretty. Not only didn't he want to share those parts, he'd rather forget about them entirely. If being loved meant revealing those parts of himself, Dean would prefer not to be loved. "No," he said.

Cas frowned, but he didn't argue. Turning his face so he was looking up at the ceiling, Cas said, "I have been practicing, as you suggested. Either my testicles are not as sensitive as yours or I'm not playing with them correctly."

Several thoughts passed through Dean's brain in rapid succession. The first was that he needed to explain to Cas what was and wasn't appropriate conversation for a hot tub. The second was that Cas needed to learn to say words like dick and balls. The third wasn't so much a thought as an image. An image of a naked Cas lying on the heart-shaped bed with his cock in one hand and his balls in the other.

"Dean?" asked the Cas who wasn't lying on the bed, stroking his cock.

"Yeah?"

"Something wrong?"

"Maybe you should show me what you were doing. That way I could tell you if you were doing it wrong," Dean said. There was probably a special place in hell for people who took advantage of angels. But Dean had already been to hell, and as much as it frightened him, it wasn't enough to keep him from looking at a naked Cas.

A naked masturbating Cas.

"You might need to demonstrate the proper technique," Cas said. The way he said it, it didn't sound like a line, just a statement of fact. Dean might need to demonstrate proper technique. For playing with one's balls while jerking off.

Dean swallowed. "I could do that. The bed might be easier. It's hard to see in the water."

With a single nod, Cas stood. He looked even better wet. Not that Dean was ogling Cas. He was watching in case Cas slipped while getting out of the tub. If his nicely curving ass happened to be at eye height, that wasn't Dean's fault.

Cas walked toward the bed and Dean stood. Climbing out of the tub, he picked a towel up off a chair. Cas settled onto his back on the bed, his cock already half-hard. Dean dragged the towel across his chest, his eyes on Cas, who had wrapped his hand around his cock.

Swiping the towel once across each of his thighs, Dean dropped it on the floor and approached the bed.

Cas looked up at him, his gaze locking with Dean's as he moved his hand slowly along the length of his cock.

He had to know what he was doing to Dean. Had to. Not even an angel could be that innocent. Dean dropped his gaze to Cas's cock, watched as he stroked all the way to the top, the head disappearing in the curve of his fist. Cas moved his hand slowly back down.

"Show me what you were doing," Dean said. He hadn't known his voice could drop another whole octave.

Spreading his legs slightly, Cas cupped his balls in his free hand and rubbed one with his thumb. "I tried squeezing."

Dean winced.

"You could've warned me about that."

"Sorry," Dean said, moving toward the bed until his knees hit the side. Cas was laying at an angle across the bed, his feet almost hanging over the side. The red coverings on the bed made him look even more exotic than usual. Given the combination, Dean could hardly be blamed for kneeling on the bed next to Cas's calf.

"Not everybody likes having their balls played with," Dean said, reaching out and running a finger over the skin above Cas's hand. His sac was soft.

Cas took his hand away, and Dean moved the pads of three of his fingers in a small circle, felt Cas's ball shift in its sac.

"Is that what you like?" Cas asked.

"Sometimes," Dean answered, sliding his fingers along the space between Cas's balls before moving over and around the other one.

"Lay down, Dean."

Stretching out on his side next to Cas, Dean rested his head on his free arm, still using his other hand to gently explore Cas's balls. It shouldn't have been a surprise when Cas shifted closer and slipped a hand between his legs, but it was.

Cas copied Dean's touch, using the pads of his fingers to explore the curve and shape of Dean's balls. Dean couldn't remember anyone ever touching him like this, like he's something precious. Part of him wanted to tell Cas to stop, but instead he bent his top leg and rested his foot on the bed, giving Cas access to whatever he wanted to touch.

Dean slid a single finger up the underside of Cas's cock, watched it seem to stretch toward the touch in response. Using all four fingers he did it again. And again.

Curling his fingers around it, he rubbed his thumb across the back, just under the head.

Cas gasped.

Dean smiled and did it again.

Cas stopped touching his balls and wrapped his hand around Dean's cock, giving it the same kind of slow stroke he'd given himself. The feel of Cas's hand gliding along his shaft made him suck in a breath and tighten his hold on Cas's cock.

Lifting his other hand, Cas rubbed the head of Dean's cock with his palm. Cas must've figured that one out on his own, because he hadn't learned it from Dean.

Closing his eyes, Dean focused on feel of the slight roughness of Cas's circling over the smooth skin at the head of his cock, sending pleasure straight to his balls. Cas stroked Dean's length with his other hand.

"Dean." Cas said his name so quietly Dean barely heard it.

He opened his eyes. Cas looked as shaken as Dean felt. Dean did the only thing he could, he gave Cas's cock a slow, firm stroke. Then another and another.

Cas seemed to catch his rhythm.

Dean's strokes were slow, measured. He didn't want it to end. To hell with the apocalypse, he was going to stay here in the really cool bed, watching Cas, touching Cas, being touched by Cas.

There was a knock on the window. "Dean! You in there?"

Dropping his chin to his chest, Dean closed his eyes. His room was on the fifth floor. What the hell was Sam doing outside his window.

"Dean!"

"You should smite him," Dean said. "I won't stop you."

Cas's hands left his skin and Dean gave Cas's cock a final squeeze before letting go.

"Dean!" Sam was starting to sound panicked now.

"I'm coming! Give me a minute!" Dean yelled back, standing.

Cas literally lifted a finger and they were both dressed.

Stalking across the room with Cas behind him, Dean opened the curtains. Sam was on one of those lifts used for cleaning windows. "What are you doing out there?" Dean asked, opening the window.

Cas moved his hand and the screen disappeared.

Reaching out, Dean took Sam's arm while Sam climbed into the room. "I found where the vamps' nest is, but I couldn't reach you. Your phone wouldn't ring when I called. The elevator wouldn't stop on your floor and when I tried to take the stairs, there wasn't a doorway for this floor."

"That's weird," Dean said.

"I think we should take care of the vamps and get out of here," Sam said.

"But--" Dean gestured at the tub. "Hot tub."

"Phone. Elevator. Stairs," Sam said.

"Maybe you imagined it."

Sam glared at him.

"I think Sam is right, Dean," Cas said. "If there is something unusual going on it might be prudent to move on."

"Fine," Dean said. "Let's go kill some vamps." He hadn't unpacked anything, but he checked his duffle just to be sure. "Next place we stay I'm getting a room with a hot tub," he declared zipping the duffle closed. Shouldering it, he added, "And a vibrating bed."

Then he stalked towards the door, leaving Sam and Cas to follow.


End file.
